wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vegetable Soup
Vegetable Soup is a Wiggles song in Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins. Song Credits Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Paul Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) * Vocals: Greg Page Guitars: John Field Bass: Chris Lupton Drums: Tony Henry Piano: Steve Blau Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Backing Vocals: The Manzillas (Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke Sam Moran, & Simon Pryce * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and Mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley * Produced by Anthony Field Party & Song Activity Book * Words & Music by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Paul Field, Dominic Lindsay * © 2003 Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Field, Dominic Lindsay Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Paul Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced and Arranged By: Anthony Field, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Vocals: Carolyn Ferrie, Paul Paddick, John Rowe * Bouzouki: George Tseros Piano: Alex Keller * Guitar: Anthony Field * Recorded by: Craig Abercrombie * Engineered by: Alex Keller Mastered at: Robin Gist Song Lyrics One zucchini (One zucchini) One tomato too (One tomato too) (repeat) Put them in the pot And you've got vegetable soup Ah ha ha ah ha ha ah ha ha ha (Repeat) One big onion (One big onion) One tomato too (One tomato too) (repeat) Put them in the pot And you've got vegetable soup Ah ha ha ah ha ha ah ha ha ha (Repeat) What's next, Greg? Grab some garlic (Grab some garlic) One tomato too (One tomato too) (repeat) Put them in the pot And you've got vegetable soup Ah ha ha ah ha ha ah ha ha ha (Repeat) Oh ho, this is fantastic food, I love this soup. What about you, Captain? Oh, it's the best food I've ever had, Arrrr. Greg, we want more. We want more. What else? One zucchini (One zucchini) One tomato too (One tomato too) (repeat) Put them in the pot And you've got vegetable soup Ah ha ha ah ha ha ah ha ha ha (Repeat) Oh, ho ho ho. Captain, why are you so sad? Well, I love that vegetable soup but what about dessert? Captain, did you say dessert? Oh yeah. Well have a look at this. One banana (One banana) A little bit of guava too (A little bit of guava too) (repeat) Put them in the bowl And you've got fruit salad too (repeat) Oh ho, this is the best fruit salad I've ever had, Arrr. Trivia *In Taiwan, zucchini isn't eaten much, so The Taiwanese Wiggles version replaces "one zucchini" with "one cantaloupe". *John Field's name is missing in the credits for this song in Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese Video). Video Performances * Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book Episode Appearances *Farm Animals *Vegetable Soup *Reptiles *Pirate Radio *Pirate Dancing Shoes *Farmer Brown Category:Wiggles songs Category:Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Karaoke Songs 3 Songs Category:Dorothy's Memory Book songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Food Songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Music Category:Pre-Released Songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Paul Field Songs Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Series 10 Category:Series 5 Category:End Credit Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Series 6 Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Sampler Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:YouTube Songs